


「韦斯莱双子x德拉科」恶果

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *PWP*非自愿*涉及哈利第三方视角*韦斯莱双子骨科*德拉科粉慎入，你们不会喜欢的背景：凤凰社时期。马尔福在输了魁地奇球赛后挑衅，说了许多侮辱韦斯莱夫人和韦斯莱先生的话，导致乔治和哈利在众目睽睽下揍了他一顿，而被乌姆里奇终身禁赛。
Relationships: 乔治韦斯莱 弗雷德韦斯莱 哈利波特 德拉科马尔福 克拉布 高尔
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

哈利怒气冲冲地从麦格教授的办公室走出来，乔治跟在哈利后头，脸色挂着同样的怒火。弗雷德脸色难看地倚在门口其中的一座石兽上，乔治和他的孪生哥哥耳语了几句后，弗雷德紧绷着嘴角，狠狠地往靠着的石兽上砸了一拳，惹得石兽发出愤怒的低吼，“嘿！韦斯莱！注意点！”  
终身禁赛。乌姆里奇那甜的恶心的声音在哈利的脑子里重复出现，他的头脑发胀，恨不得用他被锁起来的火箭弩痛打一番那个粉色的癞蛤蟆，韦斯莱双胞胎在他身后呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，显然和他一样恼火。  
哈利看不到从他身边经过的同学或幽灵，他现在只想扑在宿舍的四柱床里好好睡上一觉，期望着第二天发现这一切都是场噩梦。  
马尔福和他的巨怪跟班，魁地奇终身禁赛，乌姆里奇成为高级调查官。  
“哈利。”  
“哈利！”弗雷德在他身后喊。  
哈利终于停下了脚步，“弗雷德，我现在没有心情讨论——”  
“不，哈利。”乔治突然拉住哈利的胳膊，“你把隐形衣带在身边了吗？”  
“我——”哈利表情极差地刚想甩开他的手，“什么？”  
“隐形衣，哈利。”乔治极有耐心地重复了一遍。  
哈利下意识地从长袍里拿了出来，乔治飞快地从他手中取过，迅速地把他罩了起来。  
“乔治！你在干什么？”哈利生气地想从隐形衣下钻出来。  
弗雷德走上前来，“哈利，听我们的，不要出来。”  
“也不要出声。”乔治补充到。  
哈利满腔疑惑地看着双胞胎走到他的前头，两人的手都在袖子底下紧攥着他们的魔杖。  
哈利从两人的缝隙里往前看到，马尔福和他的巨怪跟班在走廊尽头，正手舞足蹈地表演着打断某个人鼻子的节目，克拉布和高尔睁着愚蠢呆滞的小眼睛，时不时发出令人厌恶的笑声。  
哈利盯着双胞胎手里的魔杖，心里的不安暂时压过了被禁赛的怒气，他在隐形衣下急声，“别这样，你们会被开除的！”  
弗雷德回头冲哈利在的方向眨了眨眼睛，“别担心，哈利。乔治和我都觉得是时候该到现实社会中检验一下我们的才干了。”  
“你是说，你——你们打算退学？”哈利结结巴巴地说。  
双胞胎没再回答他的问题，两人的手同时举了起来。  
“你们会进阿兹卡班的——”哈利急促地说到。  
“昏昏倒地。”两道红光精准地击中克拉布和高尔肥大的脑袋。乔治轻松地回过头笑，“噢，哈利。我们一直都知道界限在哪儿。”  
弗雷德在乔治和他说话的间隙，利落地给还不知道发生什么情况的马尔福施放了一个全身束缚咒。  
“你们——“在马尔福喊出第一个单词的时候，哈利注意到乔治的手腕动了动，马尔福张着嘴大吼大叫，但一点声音都没从他的喉间发出。  
双胞胎的owls证书里绝对有一张是魔咒学的，哈利不合时宜地想到。  
走廊上空无一人，双胞胎快步走了过去，弗雷德懒洋洋地挥着魔杖就让那两具跌倒在一块的巨怪般的身体拖着腿跟着他身后，乔治不客气地拽着还在无声大骂的马尔福的衣领跟上他的孪生兄弟。  
哈利不知道双胞胎会做什么，他从两张几乎一模一样的脸上看到一闪而过的残忍，哈利不放心跟在他们身后走过了几层楼梯。


	2. Chapter 2

马尔福被随手扔到湿漉漉的地板上，弗雷德像对待无关紧要的垃圾一般，任他的脑袋重重磕到渗水的洗手台。乔治挥动着魔杖把昏迷的克拉布和高尔分别送入两个隔间，使他们头朝下塞在年久失修的马桶里。  
哈利立刻就认出了这间女生盥洗室，哭泣的桃金娘不在，她可能在哪里的下水管道内思考她的死亡。  
乔治刚去除了马尔福身上的静音咒，马尔福就厉声叫骂了起来，“臭烘烘的韦斯莱垃圾，要是你们敢对我做什么，我爸爸会在部长跟前好好地“夸奖”你们的废物爸爸。”他自以为是地翻着眼皮，“让他连那垃圾堆一样的办公室都坐不稳。”  
哈利在隐形衣下愤怒地握紧了拳头。  
弗雷德和乔治像是被气笑了，他们的脸色神奇地和缓了下来，但是哈利面对着双胞胎，发现那笑意压根没到达眼底。  
弗雷德双臂交叉着抱胸，靠在最外边隔间的门板上，他轻声说到，“马尔福，有时候真是无法分辨你是勇敢的惊人，还是愚蠢的可笑。”  
马尔福扬着尖细的下巴傲慢地看着他们，“不想你们那又丑又肥的妈妈连猪圈都被没收就赶紧把我放开。”  
乔治挥了挥魔杖，马尔福身上的束缚咒解开了，没等他有所动作，弗雷德无声无息地给了马尔福腹部一拳，他笑眯眯地蹲在地上，平视着马尔福。  
哈利从马尔福的表情上来看，弗雷德一定使了很大的劲，他暗自罪恶地觉得痛快。  
马尔福痛苦地捂住胃部，嘴里依旧恶毒地咒骂着，“你怎么敢！你这肮脏的垃圾！”  
弗雷德恍若未闻地抓着他的头发，把他拎着站了起来，往脏兮兮的地板上重重一摔。马尔福狼狈地脸朝下扑在地上，乔治一言不发地走了过去，把马尔福翻了过来，膝盖重重地压在他的胸口上，从马尔福的校袍兜里掏出了他的魔杖扔到了一边。  
马尔福苍白尖细的脸上浮现出一丝惊恐，他的后脑勺贴在冰冷、有着脏水渍的大理石地板上，胸腹都传来剧烈疼痛，他嘶哑地说，“快放开我，你们——敢——我是乌姆里奇教授——特别行动调查组——”  
马尔福在乔治的膝盖下奋力地挣动，哈利看见乔治的手放在了马尔福的领口上，抬着眼睛询问似地看着弗雷德，弗雷德冷笑了一声踩住了马尔福的胳膊。  
“马尔福，接下来的事我们敢做，就看你敢不敢往外说。”  
乔治慢条斯理地挑开马尔福领口的纽扣，像是怕不够恐吓到他似的，用指腹暗示性极强滑过凸起的喉结。  
马尔福苍白的脸上浮现出十二分的恐惧，“韦斯莱！你们——你们想干什么——”  
乔治却像是厌倦了慢动作，他随意地从下往上推起马尔福的校袍，让苍白瘦削的胸部暴露在空气里。在马尔福惊惧的叫声里，动作粗鲁地扯下他的裤子。  
弗雷德蹲了下来，把马尔福四处挥打的手制在头顶，按在肮脏的地面上。乔治厌恶地看着他苍白的皮肤，和安静蜷缩着的性器。  
“不——不——不行——韦斯莱——”马尔福惊恐地尖叫到，“你们不能这样做——”  
“闭嘴。”弗雷德不耐烦地说，  
乔治的膝盖再次顶住马尔福的胃，让他痛的说不出话。  
“弗雷德，这真让人恶心。”乔治烦躁地说。  
“我明白。”哈利惊奇地看到弗雷德揽过乔治的脑袋，给了他一个轻柔的吻。  
乔治的膝盖骨狠狠地顶了一下便离开了马尔福，马尔福痛苦地在地上蜷缩起身体。  
弗雷德用马尔福银绿相间的斯莱特林领带紧紧绑住他的手，起身把他踢了一个翻滚，眼神都懒得瞥给他一眼。  
哈利看见弗雷德拉近了乔治，一只手消失在他的裤子里，像是在撸动乔治的阴茎，他让乔治靠着他的颈侧，声音带上了笑意，“要大哥哥的帮忙？”  
“对着马尔福硬不起来又不是我的错。“乔治闷闷地说，“太恶心了。”  
乔治很快在弗雷德手中硬了起来，他吻了吻弗雷德，离开了他孪生哥哥。他脸色难看地分开马尔福的双腿，像是摸到脏东西一样，捅了一下马尔福的穴口就抽回了手。  
马尔福胡乱地抬起腿踢打，乔治不耐烦地制住了它们，抽出了口袋里的魔杖，“马尔福魔杖飞来。”  
哈利在隐形衣下捂住了嘴，他看到乔治把那根十英寸的山楂木魔杖捅了小半截进去，马尔福发出一声凄厉的尖叫。  
乔治握住了下半截魔杖，轻声说到，“清泉如水。”  
大量清水涌进了马尔福的肠道，马尔福煞白着脸看着自己的小腹被鼓出了一个可怕的弧度。  
“不…不可以！快停下！”他的声音听起来都不像自己，  
弗雷德抱着双臂，看乔治抽走马尔福的魔杖，嫌恶地扔到一边。  
“嘴这么脏，你爸爸没有给你好好洗？”弗雷德冷漠地说。  
马尔福只觉得生冷的水在他的肠壁里冲刷，不知道双胞胎给他下了什么咒，洞口收缩着让他无法把水排泄出去。马尔福难受地抽搐着，眼角余光看到弗雷德走到乔治的身边，隔着裤子替他套弄着。  
“肮脏的垃圾…”像是知道不可能从双胞胎手里逃脱，马尔福咬牙骂到，“恶心。”  
弗雷德挂着冷笑，探手按了按马尔福鼓起的小腹，“比不过我们高贵的德拉科·马尔福。”他亲吻了下乔治的侧脸说到，“好了，乔治。让亲爱的马尔福看看，他到底有多脏。”  
马尔福被架住胳肢窝拖到了洗手台上，乔治钳住他的手，让他双腿大开坐在洗手台上。马尔福觉得后穴一松，在腹内积攒已久的秽物不受控制地喷涌而出。  
他被弗雷德按低脑袋，眼睁睁地看着自己失禁般地排泄。马尔福庄园的年轻主人屈辱地吼叫着，“你们敢这样对我！你们会后悔的！我爸爸会把你们臭气熏天的猪圈毁的一点都不留——”  
弗雷德另一只手嫌恶地捏住鼻子，怪声怪气地说，“整天爸爸这，爸爸那的。你说你爸爸知道你等会就要——被韦斯莱家的败类操吗？”  
马尔福凶狠地瞪着眼睛，苍白的脸上浮现出一丝红晕，厉声说，“你们敢——”  
乔治重新把他扔回了地上，弗雷德施了一个清洁咒抹去脏污的痕迹，好整以暇地看着赤裸着身体摔倒在地上的马尔福。他厌倦地掏了掏耳朵，“你知道我们敢不敢。”  
乔治把马尔福摆成一个跪趴的姿势，草草撸了几下性器，直接插了进去。  
穴口承受不住地裂开了，血丝顺着大腿根流了下来。马尔福痛叫着，双手无力地捶打身后人的腿。  
哈利没想到他们会这样对待马尔福，他走到了弗雷德身边，想暗示他不要太过火，卢修斯·马尔福确实能给韦斯莱家带来很多麻烦。  
弗雷德听到细微的脚步声，冲着哈利的方向开口说到，“这是他应得的，对不对？”  
“我们会让他知道禁赛的滋味。”  
马尔福痛叫着，还以为弗雷德在和乔治说话。  
“你会操得我们亲爱的马尔福再也骑不上他爸爸买的光轮2000是吗，乔治。”  
“噢，不。”乔治无视着马尔福凄惨的喊疼，粗大的阴茎机械地抽送着，“弗雷德，你也得做出点儿贡献。”  
禁赛戳到了哈利刺痛的神经，他狠下心别过脸朝门外走去。  
“不多欣赏会吗——”弗雷德听到渐远的脚步声，虚假地客套着。  
“哦，当然，当然。我亲爱的弟弟。”弗雷德拉下了他的裤链，半勃着的阴茎尺寸看着都很狰狞。  
弗雷德四指托着他的性器，走到马尔福面前。钳住他的尖细地下巴捅了进去，他轻柔地抚着马尔福的后脑勺，“要是用你肮脏的小嘴咬到我，我保证你除了被操开花的屁股以外什么都得不到。”弗雷德威胁性地捏着他的下巴，仿佛下一秒就打算把它卸下来。  
马尔福的痛叫和脏话都被弗雷德的阴茎压在了舌底，弗雷德毫不顾忌地抓着他的头发往胯部按压，肉棒粗鲁地顶着马尔福的喉间，使他下意识地做出干呕的反应，喉头收缩的软肉取悦了弗雷德，他拍了拍马尔福的脸颊呻吟到，“唔——这里还不错。”  
乔治抬头望着弗雷德，吃味地抗议，“嘿！”  
弗雷德眉眼柔和了下来，弯下腰在乔治额头上留下一吻，“乔吉，等一会和你交换。”  
仿佛他们在谈论的是一个随手可扔的工具。  
乔治掐着马尔福窄瘦的腰身，在那里留下不少淤痕，他大力进出着，眼睛却望着他的孪生哥哥，“弗雷德——”他把马尔福干的啪啪作响，速度加快了起来，“噢……弗雷迪——”  
乔治喘息着叫着弗雷德的名字射在马尔福体内。  
嘴里被迫含着男性粗大的阴茎，身体被另一个男性内射，马尔福终于屈辱地流下眼泪。  
乔治把自己拔了出来，一眼都不愿意看那个流淌着自己精液的后穴。弗雷德伸手摸了摸乔治光滑的颈侧，也把自己从马尔福嘴里抽了出来。  
马尔福不剩一丝尊严地瘫倒在地上干呕，弗雷德若有所思地看了一会马尔福的模样，说到，“我认为——我们需要一个新策略。”  
乔治按着马尔福的后脑勺，让他沾满白浊和血丝的性器贴着马尔福的脸滑动，他扬起眉毛看着弗雷德，“你有什么好主意？”  
弗雷德给马尔福流着血的小洞施了一个治愈咒，他伸手探到马尔福身下摸了摸，“你不觉得——光让这个龌龊的小败类觉得痛没什么用？需要点更加记忆深刻的东西。”  
“没错，你说得对。”乔治点点头，“那——你打算怎么做？”  
弗雷德搓揉着马尔福的性器，拖着音调说，“当然是让我们尊贵的马尔福爽到无论何时都无法忘记被干的滋味——”  
说着弗雷德把马尔福翻转了过来，乔治坐在地上，让马尔福的脑袋搁在大腿上，弗雷德挤进了马尔福两腿之间，用力箍住他的阴茎快速套弄了起来。  
之前还只是大声咒骂的马尔福疯狂地挣扎起来，男性敏感的部位落入对方手里，被大力摩擦着，马尔福屈辱地发出欢愉的呻吟，“不…不要摸了——住手……哈啊…”  
弗雷德变本加厉地套弄着，时不时搓揉着敏感的龟头，“你不是很喜欢吗？”  
乔治揩了点马尔福溢出的前液，塞入他的口中，指甲轻轻擦过敏感的上颚，马尔福尖叫着在弗雷德手里喷出了白浊，“不——不——”  
弗雷德发出一声嘲笑，“射的真快。”  
马尔福瞪着眼睛急促地喘息，“我爸爸…不会放过你们的。”  
乔治在他的头顶发冒出一声嗤笑，“你爸爸？马尔福，你被男人操的时候你也想着你爸爸？”  
“卢修斯·马尔福有没有操过你的洞？”弗雷德探入两指按压着马尔福的肠壁。  
“你——我爸爸不是你们这种臭烘烘的垃圾可以提的——”马尔福软弱地踢着腿。  
弗雷德又加进了一指摸索着，“哦？你相信吗马尔福，等会你像婊子一样求着臭烘烘的垃圾操你。”  
马尔福脸色发白地瞪着他，弗雷德转动着手指碾过一个凸起，马尔福身体弹跳了起来，阴茎在双胞胎的视线下可耻地挺立了起来。  
“弗雷德都没操进去呢——”乔治嫌恶地弹了弹马尔福的阴茎，“骚货。”  
羞耻确实比疼痛更有效，马尔福耻辱地溢出了眼泪。弗雷德没什么同情心地操了进去，冲着那点软肉反复戳刺。马尔福就算不情愿也受不了生理上的快感，他张着嘴发出欢愉的呻吟，还被领带绑住的双手不受控制地往下握住自己勃起的阴茎。  
弗雷德一边操着他一边说，“看，这绝对让小马尔福记忆深刻。”他顿了顿，坏笑着说，“乔治，你要多学着点。”  
乔治在弗雷德不正经的调笑下，脸皮有点发烫，“噢，闭嘴吧，弗雷德。”  
他俯下身在马尔福耳边轻声说，“怎么样？你爸爸知道你被男人操得这么爽吗？弗雷德干的你舒服吗？”  
前列腺被反复刺激，马尔福停不住撸动阴茎的手，他摇着头想使头脑清醒一些，但弗雷德故意在那点上碾压撞击，逼得他理智全无瘫软着两腿浪叫。  
弗雷德使了个眼色，乔治轻松地拉开了马尔福自慰的手，得不到抚慰的性器在空气中晃动。  
和之前被灌进清水一样，乔治转动着手腕发射了一个无声咒，马尔福惊恐地发现自己的阴茎涨得发疼，但像是被无形的手堵住了铃口无法射精，“不——不——不能这样——”他断断续续地惊叫着。  
弗雷德扑在马尔福身上快速耸动着腰身，抬起头粗喘着示意乔治吻他，乔治托住弗雷德的下巴，把舌头送进了他的口腔，两人旁若无人地接吻，仿佛弗雷德只是在操一个不听话的玩具。  
羞辱，身体被不堪的玩弄，兄弟俩对他如同垃圾般的态度也让马尔福崩溃了，他绝望地痛哭了起来，弗雷德和乔治只是轻蔑地撇了他一眼，继续沉醉在彼此的亲吻里。  
弗雷德的呼吸越来越急促，乔治离开了他的嘴唇让他迎接高潮，弗雷德低头看着马尔福，眼中闪过浓烈的厌恶。马尔福听见他对乔治说，“我不想看到这小畜生的脸。”接着他眼前一黑，意识到乔治把他卷起的校袍盖在他的脸上，马尔福无比屈辱地大声哭泣起来，可是弗雷德比他呻吟地更大声，“哦……乔治，我快到了。吻我。”  
一阵粘腻的接吻声过后，马尔福感受到温热的精液再次射进了他的体内。  
弗雷德冷漠地抽出自己，腻歪地扑着乔治接吻，一边互相整理着衣袍。  
“弗雷德，收拾一下。”他听到乔治说，接着他感觉到身体上的咒语被解开，伤口和淤青都暖洋洋地得到了治疗，但是双胞胎吝于施舍他清洁咒，马尔福双腿大开地躺在地上，阴茎高高竖起，后穴里不断淌着精液，而双胞胎早就扬长而去。  
盥洗室隔间里发出人挣动的声音，马尔福来不及遮掩自己，克拉布和高尔就愤怒地从隔间里冲了出来。  
“德——德拉科——”克拉布和高尔震惊地看着他们的头儿狼狈地躺在地上，两双同样蠢笨的眼睛对视了一眼，掩不住的贪婪精光从眼里射了出来。  
“两个废物。”马尔福哑着喉咙骂到，“快把我扶起来。”  
可是他只听到了两道裤链拉下的声音。

弗雷德和乔治钻进了格兰芬多温暖的公共休息室，哈利看见他们，立刻着急地走了过去，“你们俩没事吧？”  
弗雷德笑嘻嘻地说到，“没事，哈利。你怎么会认为我们有事呢。”  
乔治调皮的眨了眨眼睛，“哈利，你放心。以后大哥哥们不在学校，马尔福也没机会找你麻烦。”  
哈利的视线不安地在双胞胎脸上移动，“你们真的不会被抓进阿兹卡班？”  
双胞胎哈哈大笑了起来，弗雷德露出狡猾的笑容，“哪天克拉布和高尔被抓去阿兹卡班，哈利要赶紧让海德薇给我们送信哦。”  
乔治笑眯眯地说，“我们的小命就指望着你啦。”  
哈利若有所思地看着他们，“那就…晚安弗雷德，晚安乔治。”  
“晚安，哈利。”两道愉快的声音同时响起。

END


End file.
